An Unexpected Chance of Adventure
by Marioplunder12
Summary: Chris was your normal everyday teenager, until his life was downcasted when he fell into a magic well that lead him to a strange but fascinating new world of creatures. Rated M for possible...uh... giggedy giggedy goo  in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first ever fanfic. all constructive critisicm is welcome. Just please dont be too harsh. Thank you! Oh and don't worry. Future chapters will be longer, this chapter is to just kick things off. Enjoy!**

It's around mid-summer and Chris was enjoying a walk around town.

Chris is 16 years old; and has light-brown shaggy hair that extends to his shoulders and bangs that go over his eyes by about half an inch. He has milky-chocolate colored eyes and a bit of facial hair showing on his face. He wore a red t-shirt with a white color bone and a white stripe in the center circling around his stomach along with a pair of blue jeans and size 11 sneakers.

He was walking through the streets of Miami with his IPod in hand and ear buds 3 notches away from full blast. He was playing his favorite musician, Weird Al Yankovich. Chris always had great friends but he was not very popular at school, or anywhere for that matter. He also had people who hated him, and he hated them back. But with school being over, he doesn't have to worry about the pressure of high school.

As he was walking down US1, he thought he had heard some faint voice that sounded like a woman.

"Hello?" he hollered. He took out his ear buds and looked around, but saw no one in particular and heard no reply, just the sound of the speeding cars on the street trying to beat rush-hour traffic.

"Hmm, guess I'm starting to hear things. I better turn down the volume".

He held the IPod up, turned down the volume 2 notches and continued walking.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were headed toward the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"Twilight, mind telling me why were headed to the Everfree forest?" questioned spike with a somewhat aggravated tone. Spike was Twilight's loyal and trust-worthy assistant. He is a Foot-tall purple colored dragon, with emerald colored eyes. He's been with Twilight since he was just a hatchling.

"Because Spike, were going to Zecora's for some of my favorite tea." replied Twilight. Twilight was an intelligent Purple colored Unicorn with a violet colored mane and tail with two shades of pink strands running through them. She lived in the library at Ponyville with Spike. She is also Princess Celestia's proud apprentice.

"But why do I have to come too?" retorted Spike.

"Well I figured you could help me with the tea. And besides, we rarely see Zecora. It would be nice for her to have some company." explained Twilight.

Spike only sighed as the two continued their journey into the Everfree forest.

Chris checked his wrist watch. "Lets see...its 6 pm, i should probably head back home now"

So he changed directions and started back to his house where his mom was no doubt waiting for him to do some sort of chore.

"Actually, I think i'll take a short-cut through the park." Chris thought to himself. he slightly changed his direction about 80 degree's and headed toward the park.

A little over 15 minutes later, Chris was about halfway through the park, he strolled by an old dried up well. He remembered the legend behind the well. The legend states that the well has a mysterious and powerful magic force and that anyone who fell in would dissapear and would never be seen again.

Although, Chris never believed in the legend at all. He thought it was the stupidest thing ever for a well to be magic and cause people to dissapear. He brushed the thought aside and continued walking.

At that very instant, Chris heard the same voice from before. He looked around to see if anyone was near, but saw no one at all. Chris started to pace himself in that one area of the park trying to find where the voice is eminating from. He led himself to the well.

"H-hello?" he asked cautiosly down the well. He took out his IPod and put it on full brightness and then aimed it down the well. He heard the voices again. This time he knew it came from the well.

"Hey! Is anyone down there?" he shouted. He still couldnt see the bottem so he inched closer inside the well still aiming the light of the IPod.

"Helloooooo! Can you hear me! Hellooooooo-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!.

Chris had carelessly fell down the well trying to look into it.

"Oomfgh!" Chris landed with a thud against the dry interior of the old well.

"Ergh...Shit this smarts..." He looked above the opening he had so carelessly fallen into and noticed one strange thing, it was the middle of the day.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were a few minutes away from Zecora's hut.

"Spike since were going to stay at Zecora's for tea, could you go to that well over there a fetch some water? There should be a pale already there." asked Twilight."Sure thing Twi" Spike ran toward the well. He picked up the wooden pale and dropped it down the well with the rope in his hands. "OW! Hey watch where you throw that thing!" said a voice. Spike was not expecting for the well to start talking to him. "Hey Twilight! Come here, this well can talk!" he yelled as he ran back to Twilight."Twilight, come quick! The well, it started talking to me!" said Spike a bit out of breath. "Oh Spike, wells can't talk." "Well this one sure did! Just go see for yourself!" "Fine lets make this quick."

Twilight and Spike walked toward the 'talking' well. "uh….Mr. Well? could you uh, please talk for my friend here?" asked Spike hesitantly. "What? I'm no well, I'm IN the well smart one! Could you get me outta here please?" asked the voice in the well."Quick Twilight, use a levitation spell!" ordered Spike.

Twilight understood and closed her eyes. Her horn started to glow as she concentrated on the spell. "Whoa! What's going on? Why am I floating?" shouted the voice. "It's okay, were getting you out!" spike reassured the voice. Soon as figure appeared out of the well and was put on the ground. Twilight's horn stopped glowing as she opened her eyes only to widen them at the creature she just helped out of the well. She had never seen such a creature in her life, and that's saying something, considering that she's seen a Manticore, Hydra, and even an Ursa Minor.

"Ah, thanks for getting me out of there." Chris turned around to thank the people who helped him. All he saw were two creatures staring at him. Chris didn't know what to think. He looked around to see if anyone else could have helped him, but that only made him realize that he was in a completely different place. He was in some sort of forest, but he wasn't even sure if he was in Miami anymore.

Spike and Twilight just stood there and watched Chris look around looking panicked. Chris averted his eyes back at Twilight and Spike. "D-did you..help me?" asked Chris hesitantly. Twilight sucked up her courage and spoke "Y-yes, we did. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike. W-what is your name?" she asked with a nervous smile. Chris stood there looking at the two still trying to process all that is happening to him. He finally spoke "My name is ….where am I?" asked Chris. "The outskirts of Ponyville." Spike finally mustered up. "Ponyville? Where in the world is that?" asked Chris still royally confused. "Equestria" responded Twilight. "Eque….WHAT!" Chris started to panic.

"Please calm down!" pleaded Twilight. "Shit,shit,shit! Im stuck in another world!" Chris slumped to the ground and started to go hysterical. "Snap out of it" shouted spike as he grabbed Chris's shirt and slapped him in the face. "Th-thanks. I needed that. Sorry you had to see me like that." apologized Chris. "It's okay. It must be hard to be in another world unexpectedly" Twilight said sympathetically. "Hey Twilight, lets take him to Zecora's. Maybe she'll know what to do." spoke Spike. "Good idea. Care to come with us Chris?" Twilight offered with a sincere smile. "Might as well. It's not like I know this area…or this world for that matter." Chris stated. "Great, follow us" said Twilight. The three walked for about 5 min until they reached the doorstop of Zecora's Hut. Twilight knocked on the door. The door opened a few seconds later and standing there was Zecora.

Zecora was a tribal zebra with gold earrings and gold rings around her neck and right arm. Her eyes were the color of Topaz. She had different and creepy masks hung all over the walls that meant greetings in her tribal culture. The room had many other relics and herbs used for potions. She used to be shunned from Ponyville because every pony thought she was an evil enchantress, that is until she had became friends with Twilight and co. and was no longer feared in Ponyville.

"Ah, dear Twilight, it is good to see you again. Same to you spike, but who is your new friend?" said Zecora referring to Chris. "Well that's kinda why we came here. His name is Chris and we found him in the old well not far from here." Explained Twilight.

"So from the well young Chris has come through. But for him to get back I have no clue." Stated Zecora with her head hung low. "What do you mean?" asked Chris worried.

"It is said that the well has a portal that leads to another dimension, but when the portal opens, I have no comprehension."

"So im screwed?"

"Basically, yes"

"At least she was vague, she normally talks in riddle." Spike whispered to Chris. "Well thank you for your help anyway Zecora." Twilight thanked. Twilight,Spike and Chris walked out the door and waved goodbye to Zecora.

"See you again my friends. I hope your dilemma meets a swift end." Shouted Zecora as the three disappeared over the horizon.

The band of three was well on there way back to Ponyville. They havn't talked since they left Zecora's and the walk was getting awkward, so Twilight decided to break the ice. " So Chris, what exactly are you?" asked Twilight with a great amount of interest. Being the braniac she is, she must know everything she can about the things she come into contact with.

"I'm a human. We basically evolved from a primitive species called Homosapians or Neanderthals. Over the course of a billion years or so, they managed to create agriculture, make and use simple tools, and start early civilizations. But overall, we've accomplished a small amount in the time that has passed since the beginning of man." Explained Chris.

"Wow! I never thought I would meet such an intelligent creat-uh…person, like yourself." Said Twilight with a soft grin on her face. "Thanks, I guess." Replied Chris. "Hey Chris are there any dragons from your dimension? asked Spike tugging on his shirt. "Well, not really. We've had many different reptiles on Earth but nothing like dragons. We do have folk legends and fairy tails about dragons back in the earlier periods of time, but not say that we have proof of actual dragons. In fact, you have to be the first real dragon ever seen by human eyes." Stated Chris. "Wow, it must suck not having dragon's in your world." Retorded Spike. 'Actually, we humans would prefer not having 100 ft tall fire-breathing lizards rampaging around our communities." Commented Chris with a sweat drop on his head.

"Well you must tell me more about your species and culture later" said Twilight with a giddy tone. "I'll be happy to. Uh by the way, where will I be staying seeing as how I won't be leaving any time soon?" asked Chris. "Hmm, well I suppose if I move some things, you could stay at our tree house." Responded Twilight.

"Tree house? Is she saying her house is in the tree or is the tree?" Chris thought to himself.

"It's still a beautiful day out. How about we introduce you to the other ponyfolk?" offered Twilight. "Lead the way!" proclaimed Chris. "Okay! First stop: Fluttershy's cottage!"

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Sup guys, Marioplunder12 here. I've been trying real hard to get these chapters in fast enough but not to the point where they are absolute crap. I also apologize for not updating in over 2 months; procrastination got the better of me. I got a review I thought was a huge insult for me from pyrokinetic. I don't find knowledge of Pre-History common knowledge. And just because you're going to "assume" it was just my character that didn't know, doesn't mean the author who gave the character the knowledge he knew isn't insulting. It literally was a slap in the face for me. This is my first story ever and I'm only just starting high school. I've already written about 20 pages of my story on paper and some of the chapter's had more history in them. But now I'm going to just take them out cause frankly, I don't want to get insulted because I added one wrong term. So I'm just going to keep the story to the present and out of the past. I've also gotten a few other reviews about the same issue, so it's not entirely pyro's fault but it is a good deal of why I'm taking out the history. But enough of my problems, let's get back to Chris and how he's cooperating in the new world.)

It was now about 2:00 pm in Ponyville and our band of three continues their way towards Fluttershy's cottage on the edge of the Everfree forest. Streams of sunlight were popping out of the small spaces between the branches and leaves of the tall overhanging trees of the forest. Twilight was enjoying the peaceful scenery like she did during the running of the leaves event. Spike still wished he was back at home in bed sleeping, but meeting Chris got him quite excited for the day. And as for Chris, he was still trying to gather what has happened so far. Falling into a portal to another world and getting told you can't go back is not exactly the easiest thing to shrug off your mind. Quite frankly, it was all Chris could think about. Sure, Twilight offered to let him sleep at her house, considering he's homeless, but he still wanted to go back to his own bed, his own world. Chris knew however that nothing was going to get done or change if he kept on thinking about the past. He decided to start up a conversation before arriving at Fluttershy's.

"Hey, uh Twilight? I've been meaning to ask you this. What is that image on your butt?" asked Chris. He may have been 16 but he was too polite to curse in front of others, others he thought was nice anyway… Twilight blushed a little at Chris's question. She cleared her throat as she was beginning to speak. "Well, we actually call it our flank, not our uh…butt. And as for the image, their called cutie marks." replied Twilight. "So is it like a tattoo?" replied Chris. "Not necessarily, Tattoo's are ink images absorbed into the skin. Cutie marks magically appear when somepony finds the special thing in life that they're well at and love to do the most." explained Twilight. "So what does your cutie mark represent then?" asked Chris. "My cutie mark represents my love and talent for magic." said Twilight.

"She's probably the most magical pony in all of Equestria, unlike Trixie, that no good show-off pony." Spike added.

"Trixie?" asked Chris.

"I'll explain later" said Twilight

"Hmm, I wonder what my cutie mark would have been." Chris thought to himself.

"We're here!" proclaimed Twilight.

Fluttershy's cottage was about two stories high or so and had a little bridge over a small stream leading to it. The area around the cottage was teeming with little animals and creatures from small squirrels and bunnies to cute birds and chickens. The walls and roofs were covered in luscious green overgrowth. The cottage in general was "down to earth".

"Wow this is quite a place she has here" commented Chris.

Spike went up to the door and knocked three times. They waited at the doorstep for half a minute or so. "Guess nopony's home" said spike. Just then, Fluttershy rushed from the back of the cottage and out to the front chasing a bird.

"Oh please come back ." pleaded Fluttershy.

"Uh, shouldn't we help her?" asked Spike with a sweat drop on his head.

"I suppose I could use a stun spell" Twilight said.

"No, there's no need for that. Just give me a minute" said Chris calmly. "What do you mean? How else should we catch the bird?" asked Twilight. Chris turned to twilight, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing".

He turned around and started walking toward the Chasing duo. Fluttershy was chasing the bird in a circle so Chris placed himself in center of that circle. He raised his arm and whistled a soft tune, the bird soon came landing on his forearm. The three creatures watching him were all very impressed at his subtle performance.

Chris lowered the bird to eye level, "see, there was no need for any added force." he said with a calm smile.

"Oh thank you very much for helping me catch . I've never seen him act so fondly to somepony before." stated Fluttershy.

Fluttershy is a yellow Pegasus with a light-pink mane and tail. Her mane bends over her head on one side leaving the other slightly exposed. She has greenish-blue eyes and a very soft and gentle voice. Her cutie mark is three purple-winged butterflies.

"I'm Fluttershy, I hope we can be great friends, well uh…..only if you um…want to of course." She said quite shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you! The name's Chris and I would be delighted to be your friend" said Chris with a warm smile. Fluttershy perked up after hearing his response.

"So Fluttershy, why were you chasing that bird around? asked Twilight. "Oh I'm sorry. I was taking care of Opalescence when she bumped into bird house pole and started flying around the house. I ended up chasing him out to the backyard then out here into the front until Chris came and calmed him down of course." explained Fluttershy. started to giggle on Chris's forearm.

"Shall we go put him back then? asked Chris. "Oh of course. Please follow me inside" stated Fluttershy.

Chris, Spike and Twilight followed the yellow equine into her cottage. Fluttershy proceeded to show Chris to ' bird house. would not want to go back in his bird house; he continuously flew away from his bird house if he got near it. Chris thought of leaving a small treat in the bird house to lure . So Fluttershy handed Chris 's favorite type of wild berry and he placed it at the center of the house, but he placed it slowly just to make sure that saw him place it there. And just like they would have hoped, he had indeed flown back into his bird house stuffing his face into the berry, chirping with glee.

"Please have a seat." offered Fluttershy. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"Sure, and no thank you, I'm fine"

Opalescence ended up finding her way to Chris's lap, purring softly, nudging her head against his thigh. Once more the three creatures watched as the temperamental cat cuddled up to the stranded human, gazing in awe.

"Oh my! Even Opal likes you! You sure are something else Chris. Well actually…I've never seen anything like you before. What are you exactly?" Said Fluttershy with the same amount of interest she gave when she first saw spike when Twilight first moved to Ponyville.

"I'm a human; apparently I come from a different planet earth in some other dimension, where most of the civilized populace is other humans. The environment is much more advanced than the world we're in now."

"But don't you have any other creatures that talk?" asked Fluttershy. At this point, Spike and Twilight are both listening to Chris intently.

"Well yes and no. There are no animals that speak English as they grow on their own, but us humans can train certain animals to talk and respond to voice commands. But if your talking about other ponies in general, no they don't talk either. In fact, they can't to a tenth of the things you guys are capable of, putting flight and magic aside of course. They don't have colorful fur, they don't get cutie marks, and pegusi and unicorns don't exist in our world either. We always thought of them as parts of myths and fairy-er..Should I say..Ponytales."

"Wow, your Earth sounds very interesting. But if there are no ponies that can do things like us, how do you change the seasons?" asked Twilight

"We don't. They change on their own. We just let mother nature do her thing."

"Man that must be paradise, not having to lift a finger to change the seasons. You could just lie in bed all day and relax" replied Spike as he became to day dream of such a setting.

"So Chris, how exactly did you get here?" asked Fluttershy.

"To put a long story short, I fell into some magical Well that contained a portal and ended up in the old well in the Everfree forest where I met Twilight and Spike. That's when we talked to Zecora and found out that the portal opens up randomly and rarely, so I'm basically stuck here." explained Chris and finished with a sigh.

"For the time being, Chris will be staying at the library with me and Spike until we can find a way to send him back home." said Twilight.

"Oh how wonderful... Oh my! I need to run some errands around town; I'll see you guys later!" Stated Fluttershy as she took Opal from Chris's lap, grabbed her packs and headed out the door, waving back to her friends.

"Uh, isn't she going to lock her door?" asked Chris a bit confused.

"What do you mean" replied Twilight

"Well couldn't someone come in and steal her things when she's not home if the door is unlocked?"

"Uh, I'm not quite sure. Crime is rarely committed in Equestria, so there's a small chance of robbery in Ponyville and other places here.

"Wow, if only my world was like that, it would be absolutely perfect, well except for global warming and all that of course" Chris noted.

"Global Warming? What's that? Is your sun too hot or something?" asked Twilight.

"Hehe, no nothing like that. Its much more elaborate than just the sun simply getting hotter. I'll explain later" stated Chris.

"Twilight, shouldn't we get back to Ponyville and set up Chris's sleeping arrangements?" said Spike getting slightly bored of their "scientific" conversation.

"You are absolutely right Spike, let's head off then. C'mon Chris." said Twilight as she headed for the door. Chris and Spike followed behind. "I still think Fluttershy should keep her doors locked." Chris muttered under his breath.

Chris being a new species in an entirely different world gave him many strange looks on the way to Twilight's, looks he did not find welcoming. He could make out different comments between the ponies they were passing by. "Who or what is that?", "Why does it walk on two legs?", "What's with the hair?", "It's walking with Twilight, maybe it's not mean."

"Why is everyone just standing there gawking at us Twilight? asked the self-conscious human.

"Most likely because they have never seen a human before, you are quite possibly the first ever human to be here in all of Equestrian History." explained Twilight.

"Don't worry Chris. They were more frightened of Zecora then they were of you, before we showed them how friendly she is. Just so long as you play it cool and don't do anything scary, you should be A-okay." added Spike.

Ponyville was a lively place, filled with unicorns, pegusi and earth ponies alike. Just about everypony in Ponyville knew eachother. Most of the buildings were colorfully decorated with vibrant paints and knick-knacks.

"Are all of these buildings homes for other ponies?" asked Chris.

"Not all of them, some are shops and stores as well."

"But I don't see any signs. How do you know where to go?"

"You just kinda learn over time I suppose." said Twilight

"INCOMING!" screamed a voice.

"Wha…"Chris only had enough time to look up into the sky to see a blue object hurdling toward him before it crashed into him head on. The clash caused the two masses to skid across the ground a good 15 meters from the point of impact. Chris opened his eyes to find that his vision had gone blurry, his eyes covered in blood from his forehead. He felt extremely dizzy and out of focus and balance. He could barely make out the blue creature that laid on top of him, groaning and un-conscious. Chris winced in pain as he tried to sit up properly. He wiped the blood from his face with his already red colored T-shirt, hoping to clear his vision. It worked somewhat, but he was still rather dizzy and off balance.

"OHMYGOSH! Are you alright?" panicked Twilight

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, bruises and some small cuts. Ergh…Could be better though…"replied the dizzy Chris.

"Oh no, It's Rainbow Dash!"

"Rainbow…Dash?"

Chris picked himself from the dirt and forced himself to sit-up completely and then examined the unconscious Rainbow Dash on his lap. She was a sky-blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it. Chris could not see the eye color seeing as how she was unconscious. She had cuts on most of her body and was breathing quite heavily. Despite all morals Chris had, he somehow managed to get through his mind that Rainbow looked rather….cute. The thought was both nice and torturing, having affection for a pony. If his friends back on his earth knew his feelings, he would surely be called crazy and become an outcast by result.

"Chris, can you get up?" asked Twilight still a bit panicked

"Yea, just give me a sec" Chris very gently moved Rainbow off of his lap so he could attempt to stand up. He dusted himself off, noticing the freshly made cuts on his jeans towards his now slightly bleeding knee caps. He stared at the blue equine lying on the ground for a few moments. He kneeled down and picked her up, cradle position.

"Quick, take us to your tree house, so we can treat Rainbow's wounds!" commanded Chris.

"Right, follow me" obeyed Twilight.

And with that, all four (except Rainbow of course) were now running towards the tree house, although Chris stumbled a few times considering he is still slightly dizzy. They opened the door and rushed in, Twilight ordering Spike to get some medical supplies." Spike, get some Hydrogen Peroxide , cotton balls, a wet rag and some bandages!" ordered Twilight.

Chris laid Rainbow on the sofa, leaving her head propped up by a pillow. He then took a seat in the armchair next to the sofa.

"Ergh…Ow." Groaned Rainbow

"Hey, she's coming to!" shouted Chris.

"Spike, hurry with the supplies!" exclaimed Twilight

"I'm here! I'm here!" said Spike.

"Go, apply some H.P. on the cuts and then wipe them with the cotton balls to kill the germs and bacteria around her cuts." Explained Chris

"Aye aye!" replied Spike. And with that, spike began to work on healing rainbow. Chris decided to use the wet rag to wipe off the dirt and blood off of his forehead, arms and knees. After Rainbows cuts were cleaned, Spike placed the bandages over each cut carefully, just enough to match the length of each cut.

"Where…Where am I?" stammered Rainbow Dash.

"It's alright, were at Twilights treating your wounds." assured Chris.

"What? Shoot, I failed my trick then...Wait, who brought me here, and just who are you anyway? You sure don't look like anypony I've seen before" asked Rainbow.

"I'm Chris, I carried you here when you crashed into me and became unconscious. It was quite an impact, you were going pretty fast." Explained Chris.

"You carried me? Even when you were hurt too?"

"Well your safety was more important than mine in my perspective." replied Chris

"Wow, thanks a lot Chris. You're pretty cool. I like that about you" Rainbow winked.

"He he, thanks." Chris smiled back but had a sweat drop on his head, due to the fact that he was getting affection from a pony. Upon notice, Chris saw rainbow's eye color. It was like a purple emerald, which he thought went really well with Rainbows color scheme.

"Well I'm off! I need to go practice s'more" stated Rainbow as she started to hover from her seat on the sofa, but Twilight pulled her back down.

"Can you at least wait a bit for your cuts to heal before you go and open them up again?" pleaded Twilight.

"Ugh, fine" grieved Rainbow as she relaxed herself on the sofa once again.

Twilight went upstairs to catch up on her studies and to find a solution to Chris's problem. Spike decided to stay in the same room as Rainbow and Chris and just hangout. Chris decided to get comfy himself and put his arms behind his head, lifted his feet to a small foot stool in front of him and looked up into the ceiling. There was no doubt in his mind that this world wasn't interesting, but he still missed the luxuries of his own home. Chris sighed and took out his IPod. It was luckily undamaged from the crash due to its rubber casing, except for a few scratches on the screen. He put his ear buds in and started to play his favorite song from _Three Days Grace: Animal I have become_. Rainbow Dash took notice to Chris's device.

"Watcha got there Chris?" asked Rainbow.

"It's an IPod Touch"

"An Eye Pod Touch?"

"Oh, right, different world and all. It's a music player basically." Explained Chris.

"Oh, but why is it so small though?

"To put a long story short; The way technology advances in my world is by finding a way to compact as much technology into one device each time, making some devices smaller and smaller with every model, Or sometimes bigger." Explained Chris.

"That's kinda weird, I say the bigger the better!" stated Rainbow

"But not as convenient and portable" retorted Chris

"Hm, good point" admitted Rainbow.

"So what are you listening to then?" asked Spike.

"Just some rock music. Wanna listen too?"

"Sure!"

Chris un-plugged the headphones and turned the volume all that way so they could easily hear the music. The lyrics of the singer blared through the room: 'I can't escape this hell! So many times I've tried! But I'm still caged inside! SOMEBODY GET ME THROUGH THIS NIGHTMARE! I CANT CONTROL MY SELF!'

"Yeah, this is what I call music!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

All three of them were bobbing their heads to the sheer power of rock TDG was producing. Twilight however was not appreciating the music like they were. She covered her ears with her hooves as she attempted to continue reading, but to no avail, she could not. She rose up from her bed and trotted down stairs.

"Could you please turn that down? asked Twilight with an aggravated tone.

"Sure thing Twilight. Sorry" replied Chris. He turned down the volume just enough so Twilight could not hear.

"Thank you" said Twilight slightly more pleased as she walked up back to her bed.

"Kill joy" said Rainbow under her breath.

Chris, Rainbow Dash and Spike continued to listen to music for about 45 min. He switched music from Three Days Grace to Green day and Weird Al Yankovich, which Rainbow didn't like as much as Spike or Chris. Chris checked his IPods battery life and realized it was almost dead.

"Crap, are there any outlets I can use here?" Chris asked to Spike.

"There should be one behind that bookcase over there" replied Spike

"Mind if I use it?"

"Sure thing, have fun moving the bookcase to get to it" giggled Spike.

Chris sighed and walked toward the big wooden bookcase. He put one hand on each side to try to move it. It was much heavier than he had anticipated. Chris was using all of his strength; you could see his veins pop-out from his wrist. Although he managed to lift the bookcase, he was losing his grip and balance fast. Spike and Rainbow were still watching from their seats as the young man was strenuously moving the bookcase. Chris tilted the bookcase a little too close toward himself, causing a big heavy book to fall down. The book fell on his head, causing him to lose his grip entirely creating a loud thud. Startled, Twilight rushed down stairs to see what had happened.

"What's going on, what happened?" asked the startled unicorn.

"Chris was moving a bookcase to get to a power outlet" responded Rainbow

"Chris you must be more careful. If you were having trouble, you should've asked for help. After all, that's what friends are for." explained Twilight.

"Er, sorry bout that. A book fell on me and I lost my grip." said Chris rubbing his head. He looked at the book that had fallen on his head moments ago."The Elements of Harmony? What's that?" asked Chris.

"Aaaaand here we go." sighed Spike.

Twilight looked at Spike and rolled her eyes. "The Elements of Harmony are 6 magical properties that kept the balance of Equesteia. The Elements were: Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter, and Generosity. But for a long time, nobody knew what or where the 6th element was until recently that is. The last Element is Magic.

"How was it found" asked Chris

"Not that long ago, an evil creature known as Nightmare Moon threatened to shroud the world into eternal darkness, and the only pony to ever beat her was Princess Celestia, but she was nowhere to be seen. I was the only other pony who knew when Nightmare Moon would come and how to defeat her. So I, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie went to go search for the Elements of Harmony ourselves."

"Wait, who's Pinkie, and Applejack, and Rarity?"

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to them" reassured Twilight

"Anyway, deep in the Everfree forest we found the Elements in stone form at the old abandoned castle of the royal pony sisters, not knowing how they would work. But Nightmare Moon came and destroyed them, but only their stone forms. At that instant, I felt a spark inside of me. It was then that I realized that the Elements of Harmony were inside of us all along. During the journey, we faced many obstacles that each one of us solved. We represented the Elements of Harmony! It was also then that I found the last element, Magic, and that's what I represent."

"I represent Loyalty" added Rainbow.

"As the Elements, we combined our power and stopped Nightnare Moon from spreading darkness"

"Wow, that was quite a story!" exclaimed Chris.

"Yea, an old one" Spike groaned.

"What's wrong, weren't you with them spike?"

"No, I fell asleep unintentionally"

"Oh"

The room was at an awkward moment

"Well, uh I'm gonna head out. I think I'm good for now. Besides, I still gotta master my newest trick!" said Rainbow Dash

"Alright then, see ya later! And take it easy, I don't want to have to carry you here again if you plummet to the ground!" shouted Chris. And with that, the blue equine flew into thin air, leaving the three alone in the library.

"Spike mind helping me set-up Chris's bed?" asked Twilight.

"Fine" groaned Spike still a bit grumpy from the last conversation. The two went to the back of the house to get Chris's supplies for his bed. With his IPod nearly dead and after that little fiasco, he finally set it to charge on the outlet he had such a 'fun' time uncovering. Chris had nothing to do so he sat back in the arm chair and started flipping through the pages of the book that had fallen on him. He took notice of pages talking about the legend of Nightmare Moon.

"Huh, another legend comes to life. Perhaps I should stop doubting legends I hear from now on." Chris thought to himself. He continued the flip through the pages of the old book. He found a page toward the end he found to be quite interesting. It was about a myth of objects that could match the power of the Elements of Harmony: The Spirits of Hatred and Discord. It states that the spirits reside in a negative world, completely opposite from the universe we're in. It also describes how the only thing that can unbalance their draw in power is the Spirit of Creativity. If persuaded to be on one side, it could destroy the other. Chris would have thought the myth wasn't real, that is until he was transported to a new world on the basis of a legend and met unicorns and pegasi. "I wonder if Twilight knows more about this" Chris thought. Twilight and Spike came back with the supplies in hand/levitating. They gave Chris sheets, pillows, and a mattress if he didn't want to sleep on the couch.

"Here you are Chris. I hope all of this is okay for the time being" said Twilight apologetically.

"It's fine, thank you. I appreciate you letting me stay here." said Chris

"You're quite welcome. If you need me, I'll be upstairs." said Twilight as she started up the steps.

"Wait, Twilight! You've read the entire book of the Elements of Harmony right? asked Chris

"Of course! An important book like that must be read thoroughly" stated Twilight.

"So do you know about the Spirits of Hatred and Discord?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Y'know, The Spirits of Hatred and Discord, they match the power of the Elements of Harmony?" Chris tried to explain, but Twilight was not convinced.

"Where in the book is that?" asked Twilight very curiously.

"Here, I'll show you" Chris opened the book and started flipping through the pages. He then held the book up to Twilight. "Look, right there, see?"

"Uh, Chris? There's nothing there." said Twilight

"What are you talking about? It's all right there in plain ink." Chris started to run his finger across the page underlining a sentence and reading it aloud. "The Spirits of Hatred and Discord are said to match the power of The Elements of Harmony." Chris quoted from the old text.

"I don't know what to say Chris, I don't see anything. It's just a blank page." Twilight told Chris.

"S-Spike, don't you see it?" Chris asked worried and aggravated.

"Can't say that I do. Sorry." replied Spike.

"Perhaps you should take a nap. I think the stress is getting to your head." explained Twilight.

"Aw C'mon, It's right there in plain sight!*sigh* Whatever, I must be so tired I'm imagining all this on my own." Chris admitted in defeat. Chris dragged himself to the sheets and pillows and placed them on the couch. He lifted the sheets and placed himself underneath and closed his eyes. It may have been mid-afternoon, but was already pretty exhausted. Using his feet, he took off his shoes and placed them beside the couch.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yes Chris?"

"Thank you again for all you've done."

"No problem. Sleep well." said Twilight as she dimmed the lights down. She took one more look at the human sleeping on her couch and smiled. Both Spike and Twilight went up-stairs to give Chris some peace and quiet. **END OF CHAPTER 3**

(**A/N **Wow that chapter took me a while to write. It seems the plot is starting to thicken, as Chris meets more of the Mane 6. I'll most likely have the other 3 introduced next chapter. Again I apologize for the long wait. Just be sure to expect another wait, I'm still working on the draft for chapter 4. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!)


End file.
